


Art for Paper Legends 2013 — A Dream in Time Gone By

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Les Misérables, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] Artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/queasy_mouse/pseuds/queasy_mouse">queasy_mouse</a>'s fic, <a href="archiveofourown.org/works/923297/chapters/1793961">A Dream in Time Gone By</a>. Featuring Arthur as Valjean, Merlin as Fantine, and Gwen as Cosette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Paper Legends 2013 — A Dream in Time Gone By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queasy_mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queasy_mouse/gifts), [frances_veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frances_veritas/gifts), [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Dream In Time Gone By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923297) by [bloodsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs), [queasy_mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queasy_mouse/pseuds/queasy_mouse). 



> I've been a huge fan of Les Mis since high school, so I jumped at the chance to do art for this. It's been such a wonderful, challenging time trying different ways of digital painting and exploring more emotion and compositional experimentation. So much love to **queasy_mouse** for doing such an awesome Merthur reinterpretation of the story.
> 
> Cross-posted to LJ [here](http://blood-songs90.livejournal.com/17109.html).

  
**Poster:**

  
**Art:**  
 _Click the following images to view bigger versions._

[ ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/fa7e93e2d07f3f5e1da71984a60b9ba4/tumblr_mr8cw9QQjr1qalbv7o1_r2_1280.jpg)

_look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye_  


The rhythm of the pickaxes washed over Arthur as he strained, muscles bulging through his tattered shirt as he reached up once more. His reach was hampered by the shackles around his wrists, but he stretched as far as he could, ignoring the strain as his wrist twisted a little. It was a small pain, compared to the rest of his reality.

  
[ ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/7109f63138300a0a3bf9a91040ea03dd/tumblr_mr8cw9QQjr1qalbv7o3_1280.jpg)

_this change, can people really fall in love so fast?_  


Before Arthur could respond, he turned away. “May I at least know your name, sir?” Arthur called out in vain to the receding back, hardly expecting a response.

But he got one. With a muttered, “Oh, damn it all,” the dark haired man turned on his heel and grabbed Arthur, pushing him into the alley and into the small, dark gap between two buildings. Arthur was too surprised to resist at all, and soon found himself being pressed against the stonework and kissed to within an inch of his life.

  
[ ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ceecd449cfb7257ef2530f65a8ba21c4/tumblr_mr8cw9QQjr1qalbv7o2_1280.jpg)

_take my hand, the night grows ever colder_  


Merlin's hand dropped back to the covers as though it'd taken all his strength to keep it held up for so long. Arthur encircled it in his own, lifting their joined hands to hold in place over Merlin's heart.

“Love you.”

They sat like that for a while.

“'m so cold,” Merlin muttered.

“I'll keep you warm.” Arthur stroked his free hand through Merlin's hair.

“You always do.” Merlin breathed out – one, final rattling breath. And then there was silence.

Note: Wow, drawing and colouring this one in killed me inside, not going to lie. It was painful as.


End file.
